Yugioh Lady and the Tramp
by Nekochan12190
Summary: The story of Lady and the Tramp but with Yu-Gi-Oh characters. Puzzelshipping, Anzu and Tea are the two cats.
1. Chapter 1

**Yugioh Lady and the Tramp**

I do not own anything about this story.

**Characters**

Tramp – Yami

Lady - Yugi

Jim Dear – Grampa

Darling – Isis

Jaques – Joey

Trusty – Ryou

Aunt Sarah – Miho

Peg – Mai

Bulldog - Valon

Greyhound - Rafael

Terrier - Alistor

Chihuahua- Jaden

Siamese cat 1 - Anzu

Siamese cat 2 - Tea

Dog catcher - Seto

Tony the restaurant owner - Mahad

Jo the chef - Shada

Sorry for the short chapter but I will up date soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 A First Christmas**

**Author's notes:**

This is just a quick note to say that I do not own anything about this story. The story belongs to Disney and the characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Also I forgot to mention that Yugi is female and Solomon is a young man in this.

**Christmas Eve 1955**

It was a scenic Christmas scene in Domino City in Japan, the sky was a midnight blue with soft white snowflakes floating on to an already perfect crisp white blanket that covered the ground. The streets were all lit with street lamps and Christmas lights. Carols came floating on the night air.

Now there is a lovely red brick Victorian style house at the end of the street that is where our story starts.

There was a fire crackling in a grand fire place at the back of a large living room which was decorated in Red, Green and Gold with a large tree in the corner with the same colours with a silver star at the top.

At the base of the tree there were two people who were exchanging gifts. A tricoloured spikey haired man with purple eyes picked up a large purple box with pink ribbon wrapped around it and gave it to his wife who had long black hair dark blue eyes and tanned skin.

"Merry Christmas Isis" Solomon said as he gave it to her.

"Oh Solomon it's the one I was admiring isn't it trimmed with ribbon?" Isis said as she undid the ribbon and started to lift the lid off.

"Well it has a ribbon" He said as a soft whine came from inside the box when Isis removed the lid.

Inside the box was a small black pup who's marking was the same as Solomon's hair even the eyes where the same colour with a sparkle of playfulness. A dark purple bow was tied gently around its neck.

"Oh how cute! she so tiny" Isis said as she brought the pup close to her chest and started petting her.

The puppy looked up at Isis and started licking her.

"You really like her Isis?" Solomon asked scratching the pups ear.

"Oh I love her! I think I will call her Yugi, She is beautiful." Isis said still holding her.

The pup yipped and panted at the name, saying that she liked her name.

They both chuckled.

"Yugi it is then" Solomon said smiling.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that evening

Solomon was closing the house up for the night after which he got Yugi's bed in the kitchen.

Yugi's POV

I ran after Jii-chan wanting to see where he was going, he went in to a large tiled room I assumed that it was food preparing place because there was a bowl with water by a basket with a blanket which was were Jii-chan was knelling down and beconing me.

"Come here Yugi, come here girl." Jii-chan said holding his hand out.

Thinking there was something tasty in his hand I bounded over to him pant showing my happiness, but is I got a foot away I feel over my own feet and stumbled before falling down at his feet.

"You are very energetic aren't you Yugi "Jii-chan chuckled picking me up and scratched my ears.

I started to pant and thump my leg loving the scratch.

He then put me in the basket while Isis covered me with a blanket.

"Will she be warm enough?" she asked Jii-chan.

"Of course she will Isis she will be nice and cosy" Jii-chan said putting some paper on the floor.

I sat up and panted as I watched them walk out of the room.

"Good night, young one." Jii-chan said closing the door behind him.

I tilted my head on one side wondering why they left the room. I then felt very sleepy, I yawned my small pink tongue sticking out as I curled up in the basket and drifted off to sleep.

Midnight

I woke up in the middle of the night with a start when a loud bang sound accompanied by a flash of light.

I sat up and looked around the room my eyes falling on window I saw wet drops hitting the glass hard I curled up again intent on going back to sleep when another bang sounded louder this time. I started to shake and whimper, I had no idea what was going on but I knew I did not like it.

'I need to find Jii-chan and Isis, and make sure they are ok' I thought to myself hoping that they were safe. I got out of bed and ran to the door jumping when I heard another crack. I ran to the door and looked at it trying to remember how Jii-chan opened this thing, I gingerly put my paw on the door and pushed the door slowly swung open. Taking a second to feel proud of myself I then headed to some stairs in the back of the hallway. The hall look really dark except for the occasional flash of light. Jumping every time there was a clap of the loud noise ran up the stairs following my nose which had picked up Jii-chan's scent, the scent lead me to door at the end of a landing with the door that was half open where I heard a soft snoring. I gently pushed the door open to see that Jii-chan and Isis were safe and sound asleep, silent letting out a sigh of relief that they were ok I slowly entered the room until I came to the bed. Just then there was another load clap and I yelped and started to whine and shake curling up next to the bed still shaking.

Solomon's POV

I woke up with a start at the last thunder clap and looked around I heard a whine coming from his side of the bed I looked down to see a black fluffy ball shaking and whimpering.(Yugi).

Yugi, young one what are you doing here? Are you scared of the thunder I said scooping her up in my arms and stroking her.

Yugi's POV

I heard Jii-chan's voice and felt that I was being lifted into comforting arms and being stroked. I looked up into his eyes and put my head on one side 'thunder is that what that scary noise is?' I thought just as there was another clap I curled up again and kept shaking.

"Oh she is shaking like a leaf the poor baby" I heard Isis say as she took me in her arms and held me close.

"Solomon, there is no way I am letting her sleep downstairs when she is shaking like this look at her she is terrified. You are staying here with us baby, we will protect you right Solomon?" she asked

"Of course" Jii- chan said as he scooted over little while Isis put me in between them under the covers.

I raised my head and licked them as a thank you and settled down between them every time a clap sounded they would stroke me which made me forget about the noise and soon I was sound asleep.

That was going to be my bed for the good now and I knew nothing would change it.

I was soon to find out that my life would change.


End file.
